je crois que j't'aime gamin
by Panda-geekSLG
Summary: -Salut Les Geeks- Le patron est amoureux de quelqu'un ... et cette personne est le geek ! Le panda va tout faire pour empêcher le patron de toucher à son "petit frère" One-Shot yaoi 'geetron'
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde

On est 2 sur ce compte et voici notre première histoire.

Toutes les histoires seront basées sur le slg.

J'ecrirai #C si c'est moi et mon amie écriras #P.

/!\ Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et si il le désire, je peux retirer cette story /!\

Cette histoire est un yaoi sur le geek x patron (geetron)

 **Bonne Lecture**

 **#C**

Mathieu était en train de chercher des vidéos sur le web pour son prochain épisode. Il cherchait encore et encore mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vidéos très intéressantes à critiquer. C'est alors que pendant ce temps, le hippie passait par là avec de la rhubarbe à la main.

«- Hippie tu tombe bien ! Tu peux aller me chercher le geek s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de lui pour le prochain épisode.

\- Pas de souci gros ! »

Le hippie se dirigea donc vers la chambre du geek qui était en train de jouer à League Of Legend sur son ordinateur.

«- Gros y'a Mathieu qui t'appelle pour que tu l'aide à trouver des vidéos pour le prochain slg.

Le geek répondit d'un air joyeux :

\- D'accord j'arrive ! »

Le gamer traversa le long couloir pour descendre voir Mathieu au bureau quand soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

«- Alors gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le surnommé «gamin» se retourna et vit le patron. Cette apparition soudaine le fit sursauté.

\- Ta peur de moi ? J'vais pas te manger tu sais. Sinon tu peux répondre à ma question ?

Le petit geek répondit les joues teintés de rose :

\- Je … je vais voir Mathieu … il veut que je l'aide pour préparer le prochain épisode …

Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes ce qui pour eux, avait duré une éternité.

Le patron coupa le silence.

\- Gamin … tu sais que tu m'excite comme ça …

Les joues roses de l'adolescent étaient devenus rouges. Il évita le plus possible le regard du criminel. L'homme en noir reprit la discussion.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner et te montrer un truc exceptionnel …

Le geek n'etait pas con a ce point. Il savait que le patron préparait quelque chose.

\- NYYYAAAAA ! »

Le geek retourna en courant en direction de sa chambre et s'enferma à clé.

La personnalité la plus perverse de la maison marcha désespérément dans le couloir interminable. Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre lorsqu'il se trouvait en face du geek. Une sensation inexplicable. Rien que de le voir embarrassé le rendait tellement mignon …

Le criminel était amoureux de ce gamin. Pourquoi lui ? Lui même ne sait pas pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il lui raconte des blagues plus perverses les unes que les autres, c'est pour le taquiner. Parce qu'au fond, ce gamin innocent, il l'aimait bien.

Mathieu en avait marre d'attendre. Il monta les escaliers et dit d'un air assez vénère :

«- Bon geek tu fais qu … patron tu lui a fais quoi encore ?!

\- Écoute j'y peux rien si ce gamin m'excite !

\- J'en ai marre de toi ...»

Le schizophrène redescendit et retourna sur son PC en cherchant tout seul.

Le panda traversa le bureau en direction de la cuisine pour aller chercher du bambou.

«- Je t'ai vu ! Fit Mathieu. On avait dit quoi à propos du grignotage de bambous ?

Ne pas trop en consommer sous peine d'être tout vert ?

Oui mais c'est ce que le geek t'a dis, moi je t'ai dis autre chose !

Mais ça va c'est juste mon sixième bambou de la journée …

Ton sixième de la journée tu t'fous de moi là ?!

Non.

Roh c'est pas vrai ! Bon vas voir le geek, il est dans sa chambre choqué à cause du patron…»

Le panda écoutait attentivement Mathieu tout en mangeant son bambou puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son «petit frère», toujours avec son bambou.

Pendant ce temps le patron faisait les cents pas devant la porte du geek, espérant qu'il sorte mais en vain. D'un coup, il s'arrêta. L'homme aux lunettes noires entendit quelqu'un monter. Il reprit alors son regard et ses habitudes lorsqu'il vit un kigurumi dépasser.

«- Hé l'ursidé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Bah j'habite ici … mais TOI que fais tu devant la chambre du geek ? Ca te suffit pas de le choquer comme ça !»

Le patron n'avait rien à dire et lança un regard noir à l'animal en voie de disparition et s'en alla dans sa cave secrète.

Le geek entendit la discussion entre le panda et le patron et ouvrit la porte invitant l'homme au kigurumi à entrer.

L'ursidé posa une question à celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère :

«- Dis moi, qu'est-ce que le patron t'a fais exactement pour te faire peur comme ça ?

Le geek resta statique … à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose à expliquer. Ok le patron lui parlait souvent de viol, mais il ne l'avait jamais touché … c'était juste des paroles …

Bah le patron me parle de … de viol …

QUOI ?! IL T'AS VIOLE !? Attends laisse moi aller le voir que je le butte !

Non ! Il ne m'a jamais touché ! Justement …

Bon geek si le patron te fais quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Ok ?»

L'adolescent aquiesça et se serra dans les bras de son confident. Le panda rendit l'étreinte au geek tout en lui disant :

«- Je vais te laisser car je vais calmer Mathieu qui est très furieux contre le patron.

Le geek le laissa partir et son «grand frère» lui fit son plus beau sourire et sortit.

L'enfant n'arrêtait pas de penser au patron … En réfléchissant c'est vrai que physiquement il ne lui avait rien fait. Pour essayer d'oublier tout ça il retourna sur son ordinateur.

Pendant ce temps là le patron qui normalement, est dans l'un de ses bordels avec ses pûtes préférées, était dans sa cave à réfléchir. Depuis la discussion avec le panda le geek prenait énormément de places dans ses pensées. Il aimerait entrer dans la chambre du geek, fermé la porte à clé et sentir son corps près du sien.

Mathieu appela toute la famille Sommet pour venir dîner. Tout le monde était là sauf le patron. Le podcasteur se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Les mecs, vous savez pas où est passé le patron ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on s'est enguelé et il devait être 14h00 …

Il doit être dans un de ses fichus bordels !

Répondit le panda.

Le hippie n'entendit rien car il était enfermé dans son monde de licornes et de rhubarbe.

Quant au geek, lui , ne répondit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le patron arriva et prit place aux cotés de sa famille mais il ne restait plus que le panda et le geek à table.

Le panda questionna l'homme en noir :

\- T'étais encore dans un de tes bordels je parie … et j'suis sûr que tu détestes le geek …

Le geek se faisait tout petit et monta dans sa chambre, tout triste.

Ecoute moi bien sale bouffeur de bambous ! De 1 j'étais pas dans mes bordels et de deux je T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA A PROPOS DU GEEK COMPRIS !?

Prends moi pour un con tant que t'y est !

Le patron se retenait de le frapper et monta dans sa chambre pour se calmer.

Le patron pensa encore et encore au geek … à ce gamin …

Des tas de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Quel heure est-il ? 23H00. C'est le bon moment pour aller faire une petite visite nocturne au gamer …

 _A suivre …_

Je sais que ce chapitre était assez long mais ça pose les bases de l'histoire.

 _ **Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Je reviens en force avec le deuxième chapitre.

Je suis désolé quand je vous ai dit que le 1er chapitre était long … en fait il est plutôt court x)

je savais pas comment ça aller rendre.

Bon je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Le patron sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup pour se rendre à celle du geek. Il s'arrêta deux secondes devant la porte du plus jeune. Il regarda de tous les côtés pour voir si personne ne l'observait et vérifia si le geek avait fermé la porte à clé. Quelle chance, elle n'était pas fermé ! Il entra donc sans faire de bruits. Le geek était profondément endormi. L'homme aux lunettes noires regarda le gamer, qu'il était mignon ! Il s'approcha de l'adolescent quand tout à coup il piétina un objet qui était sur le sol, ce qui réveilla le geek qui sursauta de peur. Il était à deux doigts de crier à l'aide mais le patron plaqua ça main sur sa bouche.

«- Chut gamin ! Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose …

Le gamer n'en revenait pas. Le patron qui avait l'air sincère dans ses propos ! Il en resta bouche bée… Le patron retira ça main. Le geek questionna le criminel.

\- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Tu sais quand je te parle de trucs pervers c'est juste pour te taquiner …

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui mais je dois aussi t'avouer autre chose …

\- Oui ?

\- Je … je …

Le patron n'arrivait plus à parler. Les émotions prenaient le dessus. Il lâcha tout directement.

\- Je crois que j't'aime gamin …

Le geek n'en revenait pas du tout … le patron l'aimait !

\- Patron je crois que … je ressent la même chose que toi …

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de s'enlacer affectueusement. L'ado déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du patron.

Le patron fit de même et repartit de la chambre tout en regardant le geek qui lui souriait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et retourna dans son propre logement. Ca y est, il était vraiment amoureux. Il s'endormit très vite.

Le lendemain, toutes les personnalités se réveillèrent en même temps. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un calme absolu jusqu'à que le hippie intervienne.

"- Mathieu j'adore ton serre-tête licorne !

\- Toi t'a encore trop pris de joints !"

Dit le podcasteur.

Puis Mathieu continua.

"- Sinon moi j'ai fini l'écriture. Il manque plus qu'à tourner les mecs.

Et panda, t'a terminé d'écrire ta chanson ?

\- Oui ...

Répondit le panda.

\- T'es sûr que ça va mec ?

\- Oui ça va c'est bon laisse moi tranquille ok !?

\- Calme toi panda c'est pas la peine de me provoquer !"

Mathieu sortit de table suivit du hippie. Il restait le geek, le panda et le patron. L'ursidé lança le même regard que la veille au patron. Ce regard toujours aussi sombre. Pour ne pas avoir de problème, le geek partit jouer à ses jeux vidéo.

"- Patron je t'ai vu ...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je t'ai vu rentrer dans la chambre du geek !

Le patron était sous le choc, le panda l'avait espionné !

\- Maintenant explique moi ce que tu lui a fais !

\- Je lui ai rien fais calme toi gamin !

\- Tu l'as violé C'EST CA HEIN !?

Le criminel attrapa le panda par le coup et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- TA GUEULE L'URSIDÉ J'LUI AI RIEN FAIS T'AS COMPRIS !?

L'animal frappa le patron qui lui a ensuite donné un coup de poing au visage puis tout ça se transforma en bagarre. Après de longues minutes ils arrêtèrent la bataille. Tous 2 étaient couverts de bleu saignaient à quelques endroits.

\- Tu le regretteras sale ursidé !"

Puis il partit en direction de sa chambre (oui je sais ils vont souvent dans leurs chambres les personnages je suis désolée).

Le panda quant à lui alla dans la chambre du gamer.

L'animal frappa à la porte. Le geek lui ouvrit mais il s'inquiéta en voyant l'homme au kigurumi blessé de cette manière.

Ils s'asseyaient sur le lit à l'ado et un long silence régna dans la pièce.

"- C'est le patron qui t'a fait ça ?...

Demanda le geek d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui ... Il commence à m'énerver ce mec !

Et dis moi ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fais ...

Le plus jeune espérait que le panda ne l'ai pas vu avec le patron.

\- Mais ... De quoi tu parles ?

\- Arrête tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je l'ai vu rentrer dans ta chambre ! Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il t'as fais putain !

\- Mais il m'a rien fais crois moi !

\- Dépêche toi !

\- IL M'A RIEN FAIS J'TE JURE ! TU POURRAIS ME CROIRE AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE !"

Le panda n'avais jamais vu le geek s'énerver comme ça. Il était assez choqué. En voyant son "petit frère" en colère mais avec les larmes aux yeux, il le prit dans ses bras. Le geek qui était en pleurs s'excuse auprès de son grand frère.

"- Je ... Je suis désolé panda ... Je vais tout t'expliquer ...

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ... Explique moi tout.

\- J'aime le patron ..."

À suivre ...? ﾟﾒﾞ?

Désolé par contre je sais que ce chapitre est court mais c'est ma première histoire donc à mon avis, les chapitres seront assez court.


	3. Chapter 3

#C

Bon allez aujourd'hui pas d'intro ;-)

Ah si ! J'aimerai remercier la personne qui a review les 2 chapitres ^^

Je te remercie et je vais essayer d'être plus performante :-D

Bonne lecture !

Le panda était terriblement choqué par cette nouvelle. Le geek aimait le patron, ce criminel, ce pervers !

"- C'est ... C'est une blague ?

\- Non ... Je l'aime vraiment ...

L'ursidé était en rage intérieurement.

\- Geek .. Il joue avec tes sentiments ! Il ne t'aime pas vraiment !

\- Si ... Ça se voit ! Il ... Il était sincère, j'en suis sûr !

\- Bon .. Si tu es amoureux, je ne peux pas te l'en empêcher ...

\- Mais panda ... Tu le dis a personne s'il te plaît ...

\- Je te le promet.

L'animal quitta la pièce sans rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le geek voyait que son grand frère n'était pas comme d'habitude. Normalement lorsque le panda vient rendre visite à son petit protégé, il est souriant et il a une voix mielleuse mais là, cette nouvelle l'a littéralement transformé. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait, il devenait agressif. Le gamer cala sa tête dans son coussin et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il était complètement déboussolé. Il devait choisir entre le panda et le patron si il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme le choix était trop difficile, le geek avait une autre idée en tête ... Il voulait fuguer !

Il prépara quelques affaires et décida de partir la nuit tombé.

Ce midi lorsque tout le monde fut à table, (oui ils sont souvent en train de manger excusez moi :/ ) le patron essaya d'attirer l'attention du geek avec des regards mais l'adolescent évita toutes attentions. Le panda quant à lui, était toujours aussi agressifs. Le hippie lui ... Était toujours dans son monde de rhubarbe.

Mathieu en avait assez de cette ambiance.

"- Bon ... Dites moi ... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrives les mecs !?

Un long silence régna.

\- Vous allez pas rester dans cet état toute votre vie !

Le panda prit brusquement la parole.

\- Mathieu, faut que je te dise un truc en privé !"

Le geek et le patron regardèrent l'animal. Il allait quand même pas dévoiler leur amour caché !

Le créateur se dirigea dans le salon accompagné du panda.

"Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine"

Les 2 amants se regardèrent pendant un moment.

"- Bon gamin, faut trouver un plan pour pas que l'ursidé avoue tout à Mathieu !

\- Oui mais comment on pourrait faire ...

\- Laisse faire gamin c'est moi qui dirige ... Par contre on aura besoin du drogué !"

"Retour au salon"

\- Donc Mathieu ...

\- Ehhh !

Quelqu'un coupa le panda en plein élan.

\- Rends moi ma rhubarbe groos !

C'était bel et bien le hippie qui courait après le patron qui avait volé sa rhubarbe.

\- Bon panda tu m'expliqueras plus tard je vais chercher la rhubarbe du hippie."

L'ursidé, qui était encore plus vénère laissa tomber et se dirigea vers son bureau pour enregistrer le nouvel "instant panda".

Mathieu alla voir le patron pour qu'il rende la rhubarbe au hippie.

"- Bon patron rends lui sa putain de rhubarbe sinon il va encore faire un bad trip !

\- Roh on a même plus le droit de s'amuser ici !"

Puis le patron rendit l'aliment au fumeur de joint, puis Mathieu partit prendre l'air.

"- Et gros t'oublie pas ce que tu m'dois !

\- T'inquiète pas j'irai t'acheter des joints et plus de rhubarbe.

\- Merci gros."

Et oui, tout ça était un plan, je pense que vous l'auriez compris.

Le geek lui, partit voir le panda dans le bureau.

"- Panda ... Dire que je te faisais confiance ...

Le panda se retourna subitement et vit bel et bien le geek.

\- Écoute j'suis désolé ...

\- Je te l'ai dis ... Il ne m'a rien fais ! Je sais que tu l'a vu rentrer dans ma chambre mais je te le redit il NE M'A RIEN FAIS ! L'AMOUR ÇA SE DÉCIDE PAS COMME ÇA !"

Puis le geek courut en sanglot dans sa chambre. Le panda était resté immobile. Comment il aurait pu trahir sa promesse. Puis le gamer avait raison, l'amour ça se décide pas comme ça. Mais il avait tellement peur que le patron lui fasse du mal !

Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras, au bord des larmes. Oui le panda aussi pleure.

Le patron avait entendue son petit geek crier au panda. Il décida donc de lui rendre visite (au geek).

Sa porte était grande ouverte et il le vit pleuré sur son lit. Le voir en larme avait provoqué un pincement au cœur de l'homme en noir. Il entra donc et s'asseya à côté de l'ado qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

"- Ca va gamin ?...

Le geek cessa de pleurer pendant l'instant où il vit son amant et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant encore plus.

\- Patron ... Que dira Mathieu si il apprend qu'on est ensemble.

\- Je sais pas ... Mais sache que quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours mon geek.

Le geek arrêta de pleurer en écoutant les paroles du patron il le regarda en souriant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours patron ... Tu es même la seule personne que j'ai aimé."

Le patron fit un sourire mais pas ce sourire carnassier qu'il fait habituellement lorsque il fait une de ces blagues salaces, c'était un sourire tendre.

L'homme aux lunettes noires embrassa tendrement le geek avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller manger avec le reste de l'équipe.

"- Geek, tu viens manger ?!

C'était son créateur qui l'appelait pour venir prendre place à table.

\- Non merci j'ai pas faim !

\- Comme tu voudras !

Le jeune adolescent réfléchissait à son plan qu'il avait prévu ce matin même. Devait il vraiment fuguer ? Oui. Il le fallait si il voulait qu'il y ait la paix entre le patron et maître panda. Et puis comme c'est le soir et que tout le monde est en train de manger, il pouvait s'enfuir sans problème.

Il prépara donc ses affaires sans oublier Mr. Nounours et s'enfuya par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il passa le portail qui était ouvert (oui ils ferment le portail que la nuit mais là c'est le soir) et partit.

À la maison des Sommet, lorsque Mathieu et ses personnalités eurent fini de manger, se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respective. En passant devant la chambre du geek, le patron se demandait si il devait jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son amant, mais il se dit qu'il était tard et mieux valait le laisser dormir.

Le geek marchait désespérément dans les rues de Paris en espérant trouver un hôtel. Après une heure de marche, il vit un petit hôtel qui avait l'air assez sympathique. Il entra et demanda une petite chambre basique pour ne pas payer cher car il n'avait pas un énorme budget. Il trouva le prix acceptable et partit en direction de sa chambre. Il vit que ce n'était pas très luxueux, mais il fallait faire avec. Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit en pensant au patron, rien qu'au patron.

Le lendemain matin, le panda voulait aller voir le geek pour s'excuser de l'avoir trahis et toqua à sa porte. Une fois ... Pas de réponse. Deux fois ... Pas de réponse. Voyant qu'il n'ouvrait pas, il entra et ne voyait pas son petit protégé. Il courut vers la chambre du patron, rien. Il parcouru toutes les pièces de la maison et ne voyant son petit frère nul part, éclata en sanglot.

"- MATHIEU ! LE GEEK EST PARTI !"

Mathieu et le hippie coururent vers le panda. Le patron avait entendue l'animal mais il ne suivit pas Mathieu et le hippie, le patron pleura. Il pleurait mais en même temps il était énervé il balança tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage en pleurant. Pendant que le podcasteur et le hippie préparaient des affiches pour retrouver le geek, le panda alla voir le patron.

"- La guerre est déclaré espèce de criminel !"

À suivre ;)


	4. Chapter 4

#C

Hello !

Je suis vraiment desole pour cette absence si longue :(

PS : Ceci est le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Le panda s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le patron.

"- C'est à cause de toi qu'il s'est enfuie hein ?! C'est pas son habitude de partir sans prévenir ! Tu lui a brisé le cœur !? TU VAS M'LE PAYER !

\- ÉCOUTE L'URSIDÉ MOI AUSSI J'SUIS TRISTE !

\- Tu la VIOLÉ !? IL EST PARTI PARCE QUE TU L'A VIOLÉ !?

\- Je t'es promis de NE PAS LE TOUCHER !

\- EN PLUS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS SA CHAMBRE !"

Sans même que le patron ne puisse réagir, l'animal frappa violemment le patron qui était impuissant à cause des émotions et s'évanouit.

Le panda en profita pour le griffer et partit, en regardant le corps par terre.

L'ursidé descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le hippie et Mathieu, qui se décidaient à partir à sa recherche.

"- Bon hippie tu viens ok, panda tu viens avec nous ?

\- Ouai ouai.

Le podcasteur posa une autre question.

\- Mais ... Où est le patron ?

\- J'suis là.

L'homme en noir avait l'air en forme lorsqu'il descendit (or mis les blessures) voir toute l'équipe.

Le créateur d'SLG vit l'état du patron, étonné.

\- Mec, comment tu t'es fais ça ?!

\- Laisse gamin, c'est rien.

\- D'accord ... Sinon tu viens le chercher avec nous ?

\- Non, je vais juste prendre l'air.

\- Ok mais si tu le vois tu nous le dis."

Le panda était encore plus étonné que Mathieu de le voir se réveiller aussi tôt.

Le patron sortit en premier à l'extérieur, puis le créateur et les 2 autres personnalités sortirent après.

Dehors, Mathieu, hippie et maître panda cherchèrent le geek.

L'animal trouva une idée.

"- On se sépare ?

\- Oui bonne idée repondit Mathieu."

Alors les 3 personnes se dispersèrent dans tout Paris.

Le criminel reflechissa

Il savait où était le geek, il était persuadé à 100% !

Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel le moins cher de tout Paris.

Il demanda a l'accueil si une personne avec une casquette, un tee-shirt captain america châtain aux yeux bleu avait réservé une chambre.

Le concierge l'emmena dans la chambre du geek.

Le patron toqua. Le gamin hésita à ouvrir mais finalement il le fit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrir la porte il vit son amant et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"- J'suis désolé ... Dit il sans cesser de pleurer.

\- Ce n'est rien gamin, le plus important c'est que tu sois en bon état."

Car le geek ignorait que Paris était aussi grand !

Il regrettait d'être parti comme ça.

Finalement les deux amoureux rentrèrent chez eux.

Lorsque Mathieu, le panda et le hippie rentrèrent eux aussi ils furent très heureux de voir le gamer.

Ils firent un calin de groupe.

"- Ne refais plus jamais ca d'accord ?

Dit le panda.

\- Je te le promet ... Je regrette tellement !

\- Oh attends geek ...

L'ursidé s'avança vers le criminel et lui avoua tout

\- Je ... Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé et accusé ... Je viens de me rendre compte que tu ne lui a fais aucun mal ...

\- C'est du passé gamin !"

Tout le monde reprit ses habitudes puis le patron et le geek se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'homme aux lunettes noires et s'enfermèrent à clé.

Voilà ce geetron est terminé !

C'est mon premier donc ne vous acharnez pas sur moi x))

Je suis desolé si cette story a été courte :3

A la prochaine ! ^^


End file.
